Found?
by Nelanie
Summary: It's been 510 since Kagome has gone missing. Now the group has reach they last country with hopes to find Kagome. Will they find her? If they do will she even remember them? Is she even alive? Sequel to Love After Years Gone
1. Chapter 1: KSU

Chapter 1: The KSU

Sesshomaru sat in his office looking out of the windows of his office in Ottawa. He watch as the humans, demons and half-demons alike walk through the snow cover sidewalks holding hands, talking on their blue-tooth or just simply in a hurry to get to the next location. He sighed looking at the calendar he sighed again. It's been 510 years, 4 months, 7 days, 12 hours and 34 seconds since the day Kagome was kidnap. So far they been no signs of her after all these years, the only place that were not check was Canada the last place left on the list for them to search for the missing princess.

Sesshomaru turn back to his desk looking at the paper work that he has to finish up before he can home to his town house in the east end of Ottawa. Just as he was about to get back into his paper work Shippo enter his office holding a folder in his hand.

"Sesshomaru, I have the files you ask for." Shippo had grown in those years. He now stood at a good 6'7" with fire red hair that many people thought was dyed, his eye greens going well with his features and looking to be only 27 years.

"Thank you Shippo… just put them over there." He said his voice soft, even after all these years seeing Shippo reminded of the woman that he failed to protect.

"Your, thinking of her aren't you." Shippo said as he puts the files in the basket on the desk as he made he was over to the window looking out. "Don't worry….. if she is still alive I am sure that she will be doing ok. She did come from this time period after all."

Sesshomaru only replied with a simple hn, Shippo smiled sending a silent prayer for his mother that where ever she may be that she is ok and is doing well for herself.

Shippo left the office going into the elevator. He made sure that one was looking as the doors close he pulled out his key and inserted it into the key slot, as he push the button for the 34th floor. He elevator took him up skipping floors as it when up. Taking his key out he watch the numbers go up until he reach his floor. Walking out the doors he entered the KSU, known to a selected few as the Kagome Search Unit.

The unit was made up of demon, humans and half-demons a like. All knowing something about Kagome either from the parents before them or they were alive when she was missing and want to help find here.

Shippo walked up to Koga. "Any luck yet?" He asked even though he already knows the answer it was always the same every time but he hoped that it would be different this time.

"No luck, yet Shippo. Not even a rumor which is worst that we had in ever country." Koga replied. He took had change but not that much, he brown hair was now cut and spiked, his blue eyes hidden behind glasses.

End of Chapter 1.

Nelly: Sorry this too so long. Yes the chapter is short 500 words about. The story will take place in Canada. So they might be some location I name that you wouldn't know but I will try my best to describe them.


	2. Chapter 2: The Search

Chapter 2: The Search

Shippo nodded to what Koga said walking over to the computer taking his usual seat. He looked at the picture frame that sat next to his computer with a picture of Kagome that they got from her family the day the well was sealed. Well Inuyasha got it from her parents since they only really knew him. He smiled at the picture whispering softly knowing that the people around him will hear him anyway.

"Don't worry mama….. We will find you."

He crack his knuckles as he logs in, bring up the data that they have collected over the years. He started tapping into government files looking at everyone who was registered as citizens and permanent residents. It took him some time to get pass the firewalls and all the security that they had set up, he finally got in and started going through people looking at the pictures seeing if anyone is a match for Kagome. He continue going through finding a few people who seem to have features that are similar to Kagome, getting they information he sent it off to the next person in chain to look at and decided if the person would be worth going to see.

He looked up over his computer smiling at Slade one of Sango's and Miroku's decedents that decided to stay close to the company. Shade was good looking for a human. He has black eyes, with fair skin, his hair black with streaks of brown in it.

Shade felts someone's eyes on him he looked up at Shippo and shoots him a charming smile. Shippo blush seeing this, he looked down trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. The blush did not go unnoticed by Shade.

Shippo whispered under his breath quietly so that no one can hear. "Damn boy…. Making me blush, why does he has to be gay too. He is not doing any of the ladies justice liking men."

Shade left his computer walking over to Shipp standing behind him, he place his arms around Shippo holding him, lending down whispering into Shippo's ear. Any luck, finding my future mother in law?"

This cause Shippo to blush more, turning to his work as his tries to calm his beating heart. "Some people who look like her; the normal but no leads really."

The was going to say more when he felt on of Shade's hands has sneak down to rub his butt. Shippo turn and slap him across the cheek, leaving a red handprint knowing to hold back to avoid knocking him out.

Rubbing his cheek he looked up at Shippo giving him a hurt look, going back he started typing some codes onto Shippo's computer. "This should help speed it up, it will go through everyone and fliter those who doesn't fit, those who fit will get sent to the next person, those who it is unsure about will go into another file for you to look over."  
Shade smiles at Shippo rubbing his butt once more giving him a kiss on the cheek as he hurry off to his computer before Shippo can react.

End of Chapter 2

Nelly: Chapter 2 is up in less than a month. This is what down time waiting for a game does to a person. There was chapter 2 chapter 3 is in writing as this was posted. Yes Shippo is gay I am sorry to all the girls who thought Shippo would get a girl to love. I am a proud supporter of gay and lesbian marriages and if the story takes place in Canada where it is allow you will see it a bit more.


	3. Chapter 3: Dead Ends

Chapter 3: Dead Ends

A blush was slowly making its way to Shippo's face as he finally realizes what just happen. He lightly tap his cheeks to make the blush go away while cussing Miroku and Sango's descendant, but he loved him anyway.

Sliding his chair back under his desk, he smiled at the picture of his mother. Turning his focus back to the computer he was happy that Shade was able to speed up his work so that would have more time for his other job.

Just as he was thinking about his other job his cellphone rang, looking at the caller id he saw it was Inuyasha. Sighing he flip his phone opens taking the call.

"Hello Inuyasha, what happen now and what do you need?" Shippo ask as he sets the phone on his shoulder resting his head on so that he can have his hands free while starting to look through the pictures that were questionable and reading the information on them to see if it would seem like Kagome.

"Ok, so you want the account information of what we have earned for the business meeting Tuesday, about, what we can do to increases sales." Shippo said to confirm what Inuyasha wanted. Hearing him say yes Shippo told him that he will be getting to work on it right away.

Moving away from his computer he walks over to Shade kissing him on the cheek telling him that he will see him at home tonight.

Koga nodded to Shippo as he left to go do what Inuyasha wanted him to do. He smiled remember how they all have change over the last 510 years since they last seen Kagome, he still remember when they told him the news of Kagome being kidnaped. He remember how they all search for but never finding her and over the years getting traces and rumors of her but they all lead to a dead end or was fake.

Koga when over to wall where they post the addresses, pictures and all the information one would need to make the run in with that person seem random. He looked at the wall wondering if any of these was really they Kagome or just another look alike. Walking away from the wall he when elevator decided that he should head back to his office now.

Walking into the elevator he fix his tie as push the button to head down to the 5th floor human resources. Getting to his floor he greeted the other people in his department before heading to his office to looking at the complaints that been filed, look to see who needs some things replace in they offices and who is costing the company more than they worth.

Koga sat at his desk looking at all the pile of papers, he sighed as he when took down the first one knowing that this will be a while before he can head over and he is mate and pups.  
Nelly: Hey everyone here is chapter 3 sorry that it is kind of late, with the Christmas season it is hard to find time for one else to sit down and write out a chapter. Good news everyone I have a muse someone even though he doesn't know it that give my creative juices to write out these chapters. Merry Christmas everyone.


	4. Chapter 4: Match?

Chapter 4: Match?

Shade sat at his computer; getting restless deciding to do something else for a while he decided to play a game of Solitaire to keep his mind of things for a few moments. After playing a 3 games losing two of them he turn back to his work, looking at those who could be a match for his future mother in law. Looking at through the pictures that already pass the system with face recognitions he started looking at what the person did, where they live, when they came to the country and they hobbies.

He continues looking rooting out people who were sex offences, murders and criminals of large crimes not leading to murder. He pass a picture, stopping at it looking at the person, reaching over the computer taking up Shippo's picture of Kagome he look at the two pictures and find that everyone looks the same down to the nose and mouth shape, the only different was her hair was brown and not black and her brown eyes were blue. Looking into it more he found out that the person was currently in attending the Grant McEwan University in Edmonton, Alberta and that she was studying computer programing mainly software design. Looking more he see that she moved to Canada just recently getting her PR Card (Permanent Residents Card) that she used to live here in Ottawa going to Rideau High School. Stopping he pulling up Google looking up Rideau high school, checking out the school he sees that it is a small school, threat to be close in 2009 – 2010 year of the school but remain open due to student, teachers and members of the community support to keep it open.

"Interesting… seems our search might be over soon." He look more into the school, looking at the test sources it pull out with them being high for the type of area the school was located in. He set that aside going back to the young lady.

Pulling back up her file he continues to look at it seeing that she spends her time at the comic book store in West Edmonton Mall and that she works there at the Source. He nodded at but seeing that she doesn't own a vehicle and has to take the bus from her home in Clearview to catch the train then another bus to get to school and work and that she lived with two roommates. One male the other female, gamers and seems to have gotten the lady into gaming too.

He sent this information to the next in line who was Koga, for him to look at to see if she seems to really be Kagome, before he sends it off to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who looks at it last before deciding if she was worth going onto the wall.

Shutting down his computer, feeling that his work done, for the day and he can clock out and head home to make dinner for him and his boyfriend.

Grabbing his coat he when to the elevator pulling out his cellphone texting Koga first to let him know to check the new person he just sent to him then he sent a text to Shippo asking him what he wanted for dinner. Walking into the parking lot he when to his car jumping into it as he heading to they apartment that Sesshomura owns that he lets everyone working in KSU for free.

He reach they apartment opening it tossing his coat on the chair taking off his boots, walking to the window he looked up at the stars, watching as the snow fell.

"Looks, like it will be a happy Christmas this year." He said to no one really as he head into the kitchen to start dinner.

Nelly: There you go Chapter 4 is up. I didn't think I would have gotten it done so soon. Merry Christmas and see you all in the New Year.


End file.
